


The Prosecution Rests Her Case

by tielan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill is good with his hands. QED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prosecution Rests Her Case

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle VIII, to the pairing Sam/Jack, prompt 'hands'.

Jack O'Neill claims he's no good with his hands.

Exhibit A: One kitchen door tucked in the pantry after Teal'c pulled it open a little too hard and it came off. Jack tried to put it back on, but gave up after Daniel pointed out that doors should swing perpendicular to the floor, not at a drunken angle of around 57 degrees from the vertical. Sam could have done it in two minutes, but she never seemed to find that necessary time.

So much for domesticity.

Exhibit B: One TiVo set to record _The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ of a Friday night, that, due to an injudiciously-jabbed finger, instead captured the infamous 'bi-directional timeflow' episode of _Wormhole X-Treme_. In punishment, Jack had to sit through the entire episode with Sam telling him explaining to him exactly how fucked up the science was.

He didn't even get sex afterwards.

\--

His lover begs to differ.

Exhibit C: One Sam Carter told to 'lie still' while her lover runs long fingers up her inside leg, his dark eyes gleaming with bright laughter while a smile teases his lips. His fingertip teases the tip of the nub that pokes through dark gold curls, sliding along it like a violinist plies his bow. Sheets rumple and grow damp as he reduces her to a whimpering, incoherent ache, then drives her into an explosion of the senses that rivals any sun she's ever blown up.

Jack O'Neill is good with his hands, QED.


End file.
